


October 31: Free Day #3

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Body Worship, Free day, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Just some soft boys being soft.





	October 31: Free Day #3

"God, I love how fucking big you are," Sonny murmurs as he runs his hands up and down Mike's chest. He's sitting in Mike's lap, weaving back and forth a little as he finishes recovering from his orgasm. 

Mike's flat on his back beneath him, smiling at him softly as he holds onto Sonny's hips. "Yeah?"

"Your shoulders and your chest and your arms. I mean, wow. Your arms." Sonny slides his hands over Mike's hands on his hips and runs them up Mike's forearms. "And you're tall."

"I've noticed," Mike says. He watches Sonny study him and wishes he was able to say things about him with the same ease Sonny has. "You're beautiful," he says and shakes his head at his own lack of words. 

"Thanks," Sonny replies, giving him a sweet look. He knows Mike isn't a wordsmith, and he's told him over and over he doesn't care. Mike's words are honest, he's said. That's all he wants. 

Sonny pulls one of Mike's hands off his hip and presses their palms together. "I always wanted to be shaped like you," he says. "I mean, I was all knees and elbows growing up, and I'm _still_ all knees and elbows now. I wanted to be built like you."

"I like how you're built," Mike says. "You're streamlined."

Sonny chuckles and intertwines their fingers. "And you're solid," he says. "I feel protected just being near you."

"Yeah?" Mike asks. Sonny's never said that before. "What do you need protected from?"

"Nothing in particular," Sonny says with a shrug. "It's just...nice, I guess. I like how much of you there is. Like, there's always more to touch." He trails his fingers up Mike's belly. "And I can hide behind you when I'm cold and it's windy."

Mike laughs. "Oh, the truth comes out," he says. "You're using me as a wind break."

"I confess, it's been my plan all along," Sonny replies. He lays down so their chests are pressed together, and he kisses Mike's chin. "I love you, you know."

"I know," Mike says. "I love you, too."


End file.
